Cookie
Cookie is a female Boxer and the toughest dog out of all the dogs in the whole Pound Puppies network. She is the second-in-command of the Shelter 17 Pound Puppies unit, and the adopted mother of Cupcake. Appearance Cookie is a female boxer, but is still the toughest member of the Pound Puppies. Her body is mainly brown fur, but her eyelids is a darker brown, which makes her look like her look like she's wearing eyeshadow. Her ears are darker brown, just like her eyelids, and are small and a little curved at the end. She has white fur that begins a little bit under her her neck. It starts off wavy then becomes straight that stops a little bit before her tail. She has a white muzzle with a black nose that has a tip that is in between her eyes.On her feet is white fur on her paws that stop a little bit over her ankle that end in a wave. she has white sharp teeth but there are two notable sharp teeth which can be seen sometimes when when she opens her mouth, smiles, talks, etc. On her neck she wears a black collar with silver rings on it with her Pound Puppies tag. Before the episode The General, Cookie's eyelashes were not visible, but after the episode Cookie had longer eyelashes and she wore the pink bow that Dolly gave to her as a gift and continues to wear it from that episode and onward. Personality Cookie is an outwardly tough and stern, but deeply kind and caring dog, with a particular soft spot for puppies . She is owned by a large family, and is a major part of their daily routine. Cookie has a fiery temper, and will not hesitate to put others in their place. Cookie has a crush on Lucky, but cannot bring herself to admit it to him, fearing that it will undermine her position as his trusted second-in-command, since she is the dog Lucky relies on the most to get the job done. Cookie's first focus episode was The General, where she found herself disillusioned after meeting her idol, Dolly, and discovering she wasn't what she thought she was. Dolly helps to bring out Cookie's feminine side, but Cookie takes things a little too far, losing her focus and jeopardising their plan to have sixty-seven puppies adopted in the same day. Dolly was able to snap her out of it, and Cookie successfully directed the plan to completion. Afterwards, Cookie was given a parting gift by Dolly: A pink bow, which Cookie would wear from that episode onward. in Rebel Without A Collar, Cookie reached out to an injured and surly dog who had just arrived at the pound. After the "dog" was revealed to be a coyote named Fang, Cookie, undettered, nursed him back to health, taught him some of the dogs' ways, and convinced him to help get Buddy back home. During the course of the journey, Cookie and Fang fell in love, and Cookie decided to leave for the wild with him. However, Fang led his pack to Buddy's home that very night, seeking to steal their food. Lucky and the others arrived, and a confrontation seemed imminent. However, Cookie was able to defuse the situation, telling Fang that he was a wild animal, and that she had a home, so they could not stay together. As Cookie left with the Pound Puppies, Fang howled at the moon. In Mutternal Instincts, Cookie took a liking to a new puppy, Cupcake, to the point where she actively prevented her from being adopted. After Cupcake was accidentally brought to the dump, Cookie was finally convinced to let her be adopted. Ironically, Cupcake was soon after adopted by Cookie's own family, reuniting them. Trivia *Cookie dislikes having her belly touched, as seen in Rebound and Snow Problem. However, she is shown to be ticklish in Kennel Kittens Return. *She was also the runt of her litter when she was a puppy, as was revealed in Mutternal Instincts. *On Toys R Us' American website, Cookie's plush toy has Cupcake's picture on it and reveals that Cookie's full name is Sugar Cookie. Category:Characters